


Songfics. Tru Calling

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: Tru Calling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Songfics. Tru Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helga Winter (hwinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwinter/gifts).



**Darren Criss & Matt Bomer - Somebody I Used To Know **

"That's it?" Jack thinks.  
"Hey, I've given you the best reason not to do that again" Jack says. But suspicions, distrust and defiance are all he gets in return .  
"A bit of gratitude - I've let her save you" Jack winces while dodging Harrison, as angry as bag of wasps.  
"Why so angry?" - Jack asks the door Davis has just shut in his face.  
"And what about my thanks?" Jack asks Megan's grave. And cannot recognize the tone. There is a vitriolic bitterness in place of irony. Jack doesn't like the sound. Therefore he meets Tru next morning. He even helps her to find out the reason that long-gone old lady made them relive the day. But saving the universe is an ungrateful job. And Jack just wants someone to thank him. Just once. Or maybe an invitation to a Christmas party will do.

**OneRepublic - Apologize [Piano Cover By David Sides]**

Jack doesn't do philosophical reflections about his life and what-ifs. He has no regrets, none at all. He and regrets? Seriously? They just don't fit each other. But there's always an exception. Maybe if there was another way, if they just weren't on the opposite sides from the beginning. They could be friends with Harrison. They have almost been... and there's the only thing Jack sometimes regrets. But it's too late... dead friendship unlike a dead body cannot make him relive the day and fix it.

**Eklipse - In The End**

Jack wakes up again. Like the day before - from the sound of broken glass in the hallway. Like yesterday. It has happened again and Jack doesn't know why or for what reason. He thought they would help him here. But they don't, it's just pills blurring his mind more and more with each passing day. Jack is desperate to find the reason for him reliving days, find something to explain what's going on. He needs to know that it's real, it's not madness slowly flooding his mind. He nearly loses hope when it happens. Everything changes with the appearance of a stranger who seems to be his relative. Richard does more than just pull him out of asylum, he elucidates everything, he gives Jack a reason for it all. And Jack believes him. Because it's Richard. Because it explains everything. Because Jack just can't help it... and then Megan Roberts asks him for help.

**The String Quartet - Wonderwall [tribute to Oasis]**

Sometimes, very rarely, when Jack is as far from sober, as from the center of the Universe he compares Richard to the White Rabbit and himself to Alice. When alcohol wears off Jack prefers to forget it all and tries to drink less. Because Richard isn't nearly as charmingly fluffy and Jack himself is nothing like Alice and all that even less of a fairy-tale. But Jack still feels like falling down the rabbit hole every single day and Richard is the only one who could get him back to reality. He is the only one who can explain Jack what reality is - balance, masterplan for all the humanity. Deep inside Jack is terrified of getting lost in that rabbit hole. And the fear makes him want to stop Tru very badly. And once again Richard is the only one who can understand it.


End file.
